Varan
"I almost lost hope to once before way back when, but then I met Godzilla and the others and it made me realize that it isn't too late to fix the mistakes of my past. If some sorry loser like me can accomplish something like that, then you can do that to." -'Varan' to Cana Alberona in "Fairy Glitter" Varan 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders, as well as a Kaiju that has existed for over a thousand years following the infamous Toba Extinction and was one of the many ancient Kaiju that vanished following the epic battle between King Caesar and Megalon that nearly destroyed the natural balance of Terra. Appearance Varan is a tan-colored reptile with smooth loose skin on his chest, legs and arms and rough, hard reptilian scales on his back and tail. He also has a long row of spikes running down from the top of his head to the end of his tail, as well as three smaller spikes sticking out of each side of his head and several even smaller spikes lining his eyebrows. He has loose webbing in between his long fingers as well as loose membranes between his legs and arms that he uses to help him glide across the sky, similar to a flying squirrel. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Varan is given his Guild Mark. His Guild Mark is red and located on his left shoulder. Personality Varan is known for being very daring and willing to challenge himself by performing outlandish and ridiculous tasks. This was first demonstrated when he willing accepted Cana Alberona's challenge at seeing who was the better drinker, though he seemed to regret it the next day. He gets along well with his comrades and is protective of them. During his time in Earth Land, he developed a friendly relationship with Cana. He also has a lot of pride in his abilities and often likes to poke fun at his comrades just to rile them up a little, such as when he poked fun at Baragon for his grumpy attitude during the fight against Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn. He also has been shown to posses some guilt over his previous aggression towards humans History Varan was an ancient Kaiju that was created a thousand years ago during the Toba Extinction by Eight Guardians of Terra before they sacrificed themselves to the Tree of Life to save the human population. Varan and several other Kaiju were divided into different categories to preserve balance in nature. However, when King Caesar and Megalon began their epic battle and threatened to disturb the balance, Varan was seen fighting Ebirah with a large group of human ships filled with fleeing citizens of the Ryukyu Kingdom being caught in the crossfire. However, following King Caesar and Megalon's supposed deaths when the Cryog ship crashed into Terra (having been shot down by a Millennian UFO in Terra's orbit), Varan and the other ancient Kaiju went into hiding. Synopsis Devonian Arc Varan is discovered resting below a lake in China when he encounters a small team of humans researching undocumented Kaiju. Angered at being disturbed, he attacks and pursues the group until Rodan suddenly appears while searching for his lost egg and attacks him, sparking a heated battle between the two. As they continue fighting, they end up at a Chinese military base and are attacked by the Chinese army, forcing them to retreat. Later, Varan and Rodan return to the base to continue their battle and Varan is able to tear the skin of one of Rodan's wings, forcing him to retreat once again. Before he can claim victory though, Gaira suddenly appears after being freed by Lucy Casprell and attacks Varan. The two battle and Varan is overpowered by the Gargantua and tries to retreat by gliding away over the sea, only for Gaira to hitch a ride on him as the two disappear. It was later revealed that they had crashed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Varan is also seen in a flashback when the Shobijin briefly explain to Lucy the history of how Kaiju were meant to keep balance in nature. As King Caesar and Megalon battle, Varan is seen rising from the ocean alongside Ebirah and the two monster begin to brawl, with Ryukyu Kingdom Ships being caught between the battling giants. Varan is also featured in a mural on Infant Island, being found in the 'Water' monsters section. Trilopod War Arc Varan is captured by the Trilopods and is taken to their hive in Los Angles along with other Terrian Kaiju. He and the other kaiju are soon freed by King Caesar and all rally behind Godzilla in battling the Trilopods, Varan aiding Zilla in attaking a Trilopod/Titanosaurus hybrid but the terrain kaiju are soon confronted by Magita. Despite his best efforts Varan as well as the other Earth Kaiju are overwhelmed by the queen Trilopod, but Godzilla absorbs their energy and unlocks Burning Mode to destroy Magita Once Magita is destroyed, Varan and the other kaiju follow Godzilla out to see. Post-Trilopod War Arc Sometime after The Trilopod War, Varan and other Terrian kaiju rally on the Monster Islands and under Godzilla's lead, becoming the Earth Defenders. Later, Varan and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Varan and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. After Godzilla announces a meeting to discuss the resent events in Brisbane, Varan and the other Earth Defenders listen to Godzilla explain the possibility of a new Kaiju faction until SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors confronts the Earth Defenders. However before a battle can ensues, both factions are sucked through magic circle created by Grimoire Heart, transporting them from Monster Islands to Earth Land. When the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy, come to attack Fairy Tail and Godzilla in Magnolia, Varan and the other Earth Defenders appear easily fend off both Dark Guilds. He is seen seated with the other Defenders as Godzilla explains who they to Fairy Tail and that they might not be the only Kaiju Faction in Earth Land. After Makarov Dreyar welcomes the kaiju into the guild and gives them their guild marks, Varan is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the main members of Fairy Tail as the Shobijin show the Godzilla's memories. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Varan in his battle against the Trilopods and Magita. He like the other defenders is shocked when Fairy Tail accepts them as their new guilds and it turns out Varan settled a bet with Baragon about whether or not Fairy Tail would let them stay, which he won. Afterwards Cana Alberona challenges Varan to a drink to which he accepts. While the other Defenders partake in a bar fight, both Varan and Cana are appear totally wasted during their drink off, to which Varan continues to drink after being teased by Cana. After the party dies down Varan and Cana are passed out, with him resting on a barrel. The next day, Varan is with Cana and Baragon at the bar as he struggles in getting over his hangover from his drinking match. Varan is shocked to see Cana can still drink the liquor, he tells Baragon to kick him the head if he challenges Cana to another drink-off. Later in the day Varan is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail, he also surprised and amused to see Rodan carrying a sleeping Wendy Marvell on his back. Tenrou Island Arc When Makarov announces the participants for the S-Class Wizard Trial, Varan and the other Earth Defenders stand on stage as Fairy Tail's master adds that Earth Defenders are able to participate in the trial. Varan along with Mothra Lea partner with Cana and Lucy Heartfilia. One week later, Varan and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat to Tenrou Island, Varan explains to Wendy Marvell Rodan's ability to absorb heat and turn it into energy. After Freed Justine's magic barrier wares off the boat, Varan and his team make a dive for the water and swim to the Island as fast as they can, only to be the last ones to make it, while Cana is slightly downed by this, Varan and Lucy manage to lift her spirits. The team end up taking the C Route where they encounter Freed, Bickslow, Kumonga and Kamoebas in a Combat Route and both teams battle. As Cana uses her Magic to summon bikini-dressed woman against Freed, the kaiju simply stare at the scene in awkwardness and Varan covers Lea's eyes, telling her not to look. The team is soon trapped by Kumonga's Death Net but are soon cut loose by Cancer. The fight is momentarly paused the the cave trembles from the Godzilla and Natsu Dragneel's fight with Gildarts Clive. Before Kumonga's Viscuous Webbing can reach Cana, Lucy, Lea and Aquarius, Varan grabs the webbing and starts spinning the latter around and then releases the spider sending him crashing into Freed and Kameobas, knocking all three unconscious. When the team meets at the check point with the other winning teams, Makarov announces that the teams will longer need their Earth Defender partners and Varan departs with the other Earth Defenders. While on the way back to base camp, Varan and the other kaiju talk about their experiences in the S-Class Trial, Varan laughs as he tells the others how he swung Kumonga around. Suddenly Varan and the other Defenders sense the dark force of the Black Wizard Zeref and is commanded by Godzilla to find the Fairy Tail mages to make sure they are safe. Varan and King Caesar locate Cana, Lucy, Gray Fullbuster and Loke who are confronted by Caprico and Gabara. Varan and the mages are ordered to stand aside by King Caesar who plans to face Gabara one-on-one. After Gabara cheats in the battle and defeats King Caesar, Varan becomes enraged when Gabara says Caesar is responsible for the destruction of the Ryukyu Kingdom. After King Caesar reawakens in his berserk-state and defeats Gabara, Caesar attacks Varan and the others. After realizing the cause of Caesar's rage, Varan devices a plan with Lucy and Gray. After Lucy and Gray restrain King Caesar, Varan tries to old him down and attempts to snap him out his rage but Caesar pounce on him and begins to charge up his Solar Beam on Varan, but Caesar then regains his sanity and passes out, releasing Varan. Varan proceeds to carry the unconscious King Caesar and retreats with Cana, Lucy and Gray while Loke faces Caprico one-on-one. Once they are far enough, Cana decided the group should split up, while Varan takes King Caesar to the base camp but suspect that Cana intends to proceed with the S-Class Wizard Trial. Soon Varan encounters Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Rodan, Wendy, Carla and Panther Lily. He the places King Caesar's unconscious body next to the defeated Makarov, he and Lucy explained what happened to King Caesar. As Godzilla explains King Caesar's history with Megalon to the Fairy Tail mages, Varan feels a wave of guilt coming over him as he remembers of his battle with Ebirah. Soon Doranbolt appears and after Lucy explains he's a spy for the Magic Council, Varan along with Godzilla and Rodan stared at him with caution. Varan later leaves the group so he can try and track down Cana. Varan manages to find Cana at the grave of Master Mavis, Varan proceeds to ball Cana out for abandoning Lucy and for become too obsessed with completing the trial while in the middle of the war with Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors. Cana proceeds to cry after realizing what she as done but Varan manages to install some confidence back to her, saying that if someone like him can accomplish something, so can she. Once Cana is granted the power to wield Fairy Glitter, she and Varan rush to save their friends. They soon find Godzilla and Natsu's group who are confronting Bluenote Stinger. Varan and Cana are soon trapped in Bluenote's Gravity Magic attack. However when Godzilla and Natsu manage to distract Bluenote, Varan and Cana are released. Cana manages to use Fairy Glitter on the dark mage but Bluenote manages to overcome and cancels it out, Varan becomes shock and worried as Bluenote a approaches Cana. Soon Gildarts appears and begins to fight off Bluenote, he orders the others to go but Varan stays behind to fight alongside Gildarts to make Bluenote pay for hurting Cana. Varan manages to down Bluenote as he charge towards Gildarts, he also manages to down his head into the ground but has little affect on the dark mage and is sent flying by his gravity field. Varan gets back up and he and Gildarts manage to try fight Bluenote's gravity manipulation. However, once the Tenrou tree begins to fall, Gildarts becomes weaker. While Gildarts is down, Varan battles Bluenote alone. He is shot up into the air by Bluenotes gravitational magic, but Varan manages to use this to is advantage as he uses to glide higher. He is struck down again by the gravity magic but once again uses it to his advantage as he uses it to speed towards Bluenote. Varan crashes into the dark mage and brings him to the ground, he then puts his foot on Bluenotes chest and begins to add pressure. Varan mocks Bluenote's strength which angers the dark mage as he releases a gravitational shockwave which sends Varan crashing into the ground. Varan is injured from the attack and Bluenote summons Magic seals on either side of Varan, the seals release Gravity Magic and crushing and immobilizing Varan. With Varan being unable to move, Bluenote appears in front of the kaiju and lets loose a massive gravity shock wave point blank in Varan's face. As the dust clears, Varan is left embedded in a stone wall and isn't moving as Bluenote turns his attention to Gildarts. After Gildarts regains his magic power and manages fight back against Bluenote, from behind the Fairy Tail mage, Varan gets back up from his crater. Varan declares that Bluenote won't defeat them so easily, he drops down on all four, his back spines grows with energy and he fires his Oral Beam at Bluenote. After sending Bluenote crashing, Varan limps back to Gildarts's side but Bluenote soon recovers and unleashes the infinite gravity Magic spell Black Hole attack upon the Fairy Tail mage and the Earth Defenders with both them being pulled slowly into the Black Hole. After Gildarts destroys the Black Hole with a Shattering Spell, Varan is given the signal to attack. Varan charges up energy through out his body, he charges towards the Dark Mage and rams him into him with Oral Charge, this allows Gildarts to send Bluenote flying with his spell Empyrean. After dealing with Bluenote, Varan mananges to find his way back to the base camp, which has been attacked by Battra. Varan uses his Oral Beam to stop Battra from attacking the Shobijin, much to the surprise of the base camp team. He explains to the group he was helping Gildarts, Varan also reunites with Cana and reassures her that Gildarts is ok. Varan prepares to join the base camp team in the battle against Battra. Varan sees Gaira is working with the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail, stating to the Green Gargantuas his still has a grudge about their battle in China. The two tag team against Battra, as Gaira swings Battra in the path of Varan's Oral Beam. Varan sees that the others are shocked by his new powers. Varan is then struck down by Battra's Prism Beams and soon the entire group is struck by Battra's Macrocosm Bolts. Abilities 'Gliding Abilities: ' Thanks to the membrane between his arms and legs, Varan is capable of gliding at high speeds. It also allows him to charge into opponents and knock them down, a tactic he uses on Gabara and King Caesar in his berserk-mode. 'Back Spikes: '''The spikes that run along Varan's back and tail are shown to be quite sharp and can aid him combat, such as with his battle with Rodan, where his spikes shredded the pterosaur's wings. '''Immense Strength: '''Varan can use both tooth and claw when in battle, as seen when he aids Zilla in attacking the Trilopod Titanosaurus and Magita. He was also fast enough to grab Rodan by the leg and has enough strength to hold Rodan to the ground. '''Tri-phibian Tributes: ' Varan is a kaiju who is capable of battling in water, on land and in the sky, making him almost adaptable and ready in any battle field. His membrane allows him to gliding in the air. The webbing between his hands and feet aid him in swimming as well in gliding. 'Durability: '''Varan has shown to have some impressive durability, being able to endure a beating from Rodan and Gaira. He was even able to get back up from Bluenote's gravity magic. '''Oral Beam: ' A energy attack that Varan was able to use in his battle with Bluenote alongside Gildarts, Varan chares yellow energy through the spines on his back and then unleashes a beam of concentrated yellow energy from his jaws. His attack was powerful enough to send Bluenote crashing into a wall with great force. 'Oral Charge: ' By charging up the same yellow energy from his Oral Beam and allowing it to spread through his entire body, Varan can then launch him towards the opponent and charge into them with devastating forcing. He was able to use this attack against Bluenote. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Water Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju